1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular to an electrical hammer drill, a chisel or rotary-percussion power tool, a motorized saw such as a fret or saber saw, a cutting tool, or a grinding power tool such as a angle grinding tool. The hand-held power tool includes a main housing and a tool spindle at least partially located in the housing and extending along an operational axis. The tool spindle carries a chuck. The power tool further includes a handle housing on which a handle is formed and a connection device for securing the handle housing to a rear side of the main housing remote from the chuck. The connection device has two connection elements spaced from each other in a direction perpendicular to the operational axis of the power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held tools of the type described about enable, by forming the handle housing separately from the main housing, a preliminary assembly, in particular, of electric or electronic components in the handle. The handle can, thus, be formed separately form remaining part of the hand-held power tool, e.g., in a spacially separated operation, with all of mounted therein components, and only then be assembled with the remaining part of the power tool during a final assembly. In addition, in such hand-held power tools, between the handle housing or the handle and the main housing, there can be provided means that prevents transmission of vibrations, which occur during operation, by isolation of the vibrations or their damping, from the main housing to the handle.
German Publication DE 100 36 078 A1 discloses a hand-held power tool having a handle that is connected at one of its ends to a housing with pivot connection means. At its other end, the handle is connected with the housing by an isolating device. The isolating device has a spring for isolating the vibrations. The spring is supported between the handle and an adjusting gear which itself is secured on the housing by a retaining screw with a possibility of adjustment in the axial direction. Parallel to the retaining screw, between the handle and the housing, there are provided two guide bolts which guide the handle about the pivot connection means during a pivotal movement which is being damped by the spring. In the known hand-held power tool, the preloading of the spring can be adapted, by using the adjusting gear, to different applications to be able to insure the isolation of the handle from vibrations at each application.
However, the drawback of the known hand-held power tool consists in that both the pivot connection means and the isolating device that forms another connection means, which connect the handle to the housing, have a large number of separate elements, which makes the attachment of the handle to the housing more difficult and increases manufacturing costs. A further drawback of the known power tool consists in that the vibrations that act in a direction transverse to the operational direction, are transmitted undiminished. Thereby, the handle is subjected to vibrations that can be transmitted to the tool user despite isolation of the vibrations in the operational direction, as discussed above.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a hand-held power tool in which the above-mentioned drawbacks are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is a hand-held power tool that can be produced with reduced manufacturing costs.